Name of the Game
by Lyn908
Summary: AU: What would happen if Harry were to lend the crew a helping hand after Benedict's two week deadline? A series of related drabbles hopefully portraying Rusty and Harry's growing relationship. Implied past slash, implied past het.
1. Voisins du Zero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Ocean's trilogy. **

**Warnings: AU: Implied Slash, Implied Het. Two-shot for sure, with a few possible follow ups. Don't whine or you won't get them.**

**A/N: I've got two chapters finished for sure, any further parts to this story will be added sporadically. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please do review to tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

"_Hello, I'm not available right now, and since you're the idiot that actually called me I'll assume you know my name. If that's not the case don't bother leaving a message after the tone, and if I do know you, smack yourself for being stupid enough to call while I'm in class. _

"Hey Harry, it's Rus. I'm in a bit of a tight spot at the moment and could really use your help. Call me ASAP, and hey, have you been hanging out with Roman again?" Rusty said as he smothered the laughter that his friend's creative message brought forth.

"Well?" Danny asked as the rest of the guys just stared.

"Answering machine. Either way he'll help. He may even have an idea on who sold us out to Benedict."

"Will he though?" Basher piped up. "Last I heard Harry was still pissed at you, something about some bint in Amsterdam."

Rusty chuckled nervously. "We worked things out. It was a long time ago."

"Just how good is this kid?" Frank asked.

Basher chuckled as Rusty pocketed his cell phone. "Good," the black man said with a grin.

"Good enough that he's willing to risk Benedict's wrath to help us?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Better," Rusty said with a satisfied smirk. "I worked a few jobs with him while you were in the slammer. Let's just say if he wanted to disappear no one could find him. Not Benedict, not the feds, no one. He's got a quirky set of skills but if we're not working on our home field than I definitely want him watching our backs."

"Wait a minute," Turk piped up. "If you've been working so many jobs, how the hell can you owe so much money?"

"Well it comes and it goes," Rusty said with a shit eating grin. "There's a reason Danny and Reuben handle the money for our jobs."

"Ain't that the truth," Reuben said.

"What time does our plane leave for?" Danny asked suddenly.

"We're on the five o'clock for Amsterdam."

"Wait, Amsterdam?" Frank asked with a suspicious glare. "I thought you said this guy lives in France?"

"He does. When he calls back I'll get him to meet us there."

"And he's just going to take off for Amsterdam just to help us?" Linus asked with raised eyebrows. "Am I the only one that finds that hard to believe?"

"What can I say?" Rusty said with a small smile. "He likes me."

Basher scoffed. "If that's what you're hoping to help us then I might as well have called him myself. Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Harry's settled down. Found himself a dashing man to take care of him. I'm afraid you've missed that boat."

Rusty froze, his smile fleeing his face. "You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Shit, why didn't he tell me?"

The man rolled his eyes. "You made it clear to him that you weren't exclusive. What'd you expect him to do?"

Danny had heard enough. "Ok, Bash do you think this guy would still be willing to help us?"

"Don't know," he answered honestly with a shrug. "He owes me for dropping a job to do the Drummonds job with him so he'd probably bite. If nothing else he'd let us in on one of his jobs, might be enough to buy us more time."

"The one owned by the Royal Bank of Scotland?" Danny asked. "I heard about that one when I was in the slammer. Clean job, quite the take too."

"What!" Rusty exclaimed. "That was you? I wanted in on that one!"

"I know," Basher said with a grin. "Only thing the sodding bastard would talk about for the entire week was how he wanted to castrate you with a dull spoon for breaking up with him so you could chase after some bint. Probably why he didn't invite you."

"Ah," Rusty groaned disappointedly. "That's what he's pissed at me for? And why he sounds so stiff when we talk? That was ages ago."

"Well," Basher shrugged. "Replace the woman scorned with man. The way you ended things was pretty nasty."

Rusty winced while most of the others were lost. "Okay," Turk began as he shushed everyone before they could interrupt him. "Rusty's love life aside, I don't get how this one guy is going to help us find the ninety-seven million dollars that we need to pay back Benedict. Explain."

"Use small words so he can understand," Virgil said with a grin.

"You know what, shut up!" Turk shouted. "It's not like you understood what was going on anymore than I did!"

"Guys!" Danny stopped the brothers before they could get started. "Relax. Basher, Rusty, you two know this guy the best why don't you tell us what you know."

"Well it's quite simple really," Basher said with a grin. "He's a high class player. Never does a job where the combined take is less than forty million. Never. He also never works with more than seven people at a time, less is more in his books."

"Well then how can we expect him to help us?" Frank asked.

"That's the clincher," Rusty interjected. "He's one of the only guys in the business that can run multiple high-payout scams at once. I've seen him run three jobs in one week with three different crews, and walk away with sixty million without breaking a sweat."

The reactions to that bit of news were amusing to those that had already known of Harry. Some were shocked speechless, some resorted to babbling.

"So he'll have us doing separate jobs all at once?" Turk asked.

"Isn't that what he just said?"

"W-w-wait," Linus stuttered. "Harry. You guys are talking about Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," Rusty said with a huge grin. "Heard of him?"

"H-heard of him! You know _the_ Harry Potter? This guy's already a legend and he's not even thirty yet! Hell, there are bidding wars on who gets to work with this guy!" The youngest of the team shouted as he stumbled over to a chair. "Not only does he make more in a year pulling jobs than most do in a lifetime, but the man gives most of it away to charity or spends it teaching new guys the ropes!"

"Nah, that's just a myth," Basher said. "The bidding wars I mean. He goes after the guys he wants, not the other way around."

"Ah, so that's who you're talking 'bout," Reuben said suddenly.

Basher turned to him. "You know him too?"

"I think so. Not by that name though."

"Not surprising," Rusty said. "He goes through more fake ID's than Linus here. Sometimes I wonder why he even still uses his real name."

"Well," a voice suddenly interrupted from the shadows. "That would be so that people can find me."

* * *


	2. Tiers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Ocean's Eleven Trilogy. Go ****figure. **

**Kitai Shinsei:**_ I'm sorry! Every time I start to reply to one of your reviews I get distracted (It doesn't help that exams start soon!) I'm glad that you actually like these oneshots, makes them worth writing. As for making you want to watch the sequels, Ocean's twelve is only worth watching so you have some background for Thirteen. It was the worst movie in the trilogy but it was okay. I'm doing fine, got over my pesky flu that was running rampant and my family is doing pretty good too. You take care of yourself, don't let those kids run you down!_

**General review replies:**

**Is Harry going to give into Rusty easily?**_ Not a chance! Rusty'll have to work hard to win him back. _

**Are the chapters going to be long?: **_Someone missed the series of drabbles memo. This isn't some long multi-chaptered fic, it's short, maybe ten chapters depending on how ambitious I get, consisting mostly of drabbles. _

**Is this related to any of your other stories?: **_No. While I may borrow some things this is an entirely separate plot than my other stories. _

**Who is Harry presently involved with?: **_Not entirely sure yet. You can bet he has red hair though._

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciated the feedback. Read and Review please!**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Turk shouted as he jumped up from his seat.

"Apparently I'm the bloke that's going to save your ass," the man said as he stepped out into the light. "For those of you who don't know, the name's Harry Potter. Basher, I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you and your crew."

"Wait. Wait. Now we're Basher's crew?" Turk asked disbelievingly. "This is unbelievable."

"No respect," his brother added. "We get no respect."

"Quirky group," Harry said contemplatively. "Must make the after job parties fun."

Basher got up and engulfed the green eyed man in a bear hug. "It's good to see you mate. What's up? I thought you were still in France."

"Bit of a problem actually. For both of us," he said looking around. "Really guys, an abandoned hat factory? How cheesy can you get?"

"Well Benedict's got eyes and ears in all the up class hotels in the country at the moment so we went for the next best thing. Danny Ocean, by the way."

"Nice to finally meet you, love what you did with the Benedict job by the way," Harry said with a smile as he sat on a nearby table. "So do you want the bad news first, the worst news, or the news that'll make you feel absolutely crappy?"

"Let's start with the bad news," Danny said with a grin, liking the man's style already.

"Well you guys are being toyed with."

"Who?" Rusty asked.

"LeMarc."

"Why?" Danny asked with a confused scowl.

"Isabel Lahiri, his daughter."

"Fuck," Rusty swore bitterly.

"How?" Danny asked as he shot his friend a stern questioning look.

"Toulour."

"Okay," Danny said calmly. "We can deal with that. The worst news?"

"LeMarc'll have my ass if I help you wiggle your way out of the job."

"And the news that'll make us feel like absolute crap?" Reuben asked around his cigar.

"Well if you don't play LeMarc's game, then he and his daughter will never reunite, Toulour will prance around all of Europe proclaiming he's the best thief ever, and trust me if you knew that ponce you'd understand why it's such a bad thing. Then Benedict will kill you all," Harry sighed. "I don't like this anymore than you guys do, mostly because LeMarc is trying to tell me what to do. I'm not one of his, never have been, never will be. I was taught by greater men and thieves than that old man will ever be. So it's your choice really. I just thought you'd all like to make an informed one before you got in too deep."

The room fell silent while Danny and Rusty thought furiously. "You gonna tell me?" Danny asked Rusty suddenly.

Rusty winced. "There was a thing, with a girl, back when you were-"

"I see. Was it serious?"

The blond grimaced this time as he shot a look at Harry. "At the time."

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "So she was the bint?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

"So where does that leave us?"

"Up shit creek sans the paddles?" Harry interrupted. "Listen, you guys have gotta decide fast what you're going to do. If you don't go along with this, LeMarc is going to make your lives hell."

"Not like we have much of a choice then," Frank said suddenly. "I don't like the thought of playing some old guys game though."

"Me neither," Livingston added as he wrung his hands nervously.

"None of us do," Danny said. "LeMarc's not a bad guy though and I wouldn't mind helping him out."

"At the cost of a hundred million dollars?" Frank asked pointedly.

Danny shrugged sheepishly. "We'll ask for compensation."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah because the old man has that much money laying around."

"Well then," Rusty asked leaning forward, "what do you suggest we do?"

The green eyed man thought for a moment. "Well you guys won't be able to handle multiple jobs, Toulour would see through all of you in an instant. Likewise I can't help you pull whatever LeMarc is sending your way-"

"Why not?" Rusty asked.

"Toulour will have you under surveillance the minute the game begins. LeMarc would have expected you to go see him before meeting Toulour."

"And we would have," Danny said thoughtfully. "How did you find all this out anyways?"

Harry sneered. "The man keeps trying to recruit me. I'm not interested, but between him and Toulour they manage to make my life hell. Maybe he meant for me to figure it all out and to inform you. Maybe I am playing into his plans, but I didn't want one of my friends getting involved in his little game if I could help it."

"Aww, thanks Harry-" Rusty began.

"I wasn't talking about you Ryan," Harry snapped. "I meant Basher."

"Gee," Rusty muttered. "You sure know how to make a guy feel loved."

"I try," he said smugly as he slid off the table. "Give me a call when you guys have finished playing LeMarc's game, I'll set up some jobs for you. Ta."

Rusty watched him go in silence.

"So," Danny started.

"Don't say it."

"I wasn't going to-"

"Bullshit," the blond deadpanned before turning to face him. "Help me fix it?"

Danny considered it for a moment. "We'll need a lot of flowers and balloons. Maybe some lotion too."

Basher stiffened. "What the hell do you need the lotion for?"

Rusty looked at him incredulously. "For the baby shower con. How else am I going to get the start up money to buy Harry a 'I'm sorry gift'."

They all looked at him in disbelief while Basher inwardly sighed in relief.

"Wait, what'd you think I was going to use it for?" Rusty groaned as he saw the looks they sent him. "Get your minds out of the gutter!" He snapped. "I'd need lube for that!"

**A/N: For some reason this one didn't satisfy me. I may have to change things around one day. **


	3. Orphelins

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this? I don't own anything of value.**

**A/N: Sooooooo. Hands up if you are mad that I haven't updated any fics? On one hand I'm done some of my college courses. On the other I still have my high school courses to finish. Don't even both asking, I get confused myself. Trust me doing upgrading at the college as well as going to high school is annoying. I'm sort of burned out right now, my boyfriend forced me to take a week off of work to relax. However he seems to think I shouldn't be allowed near a computer for a while too, so that means no updates. Fear not though, all is well and I shall be back to updating by the end of June after I've finished my last two diploma exams. **

* * *

"Mom wants you to come to dinner tonight."

"I'll think about it," he said ignoring the eyes that were burning holes into his back as he reached up to kiss his lover goodbye. "I'll see you later," he said with a smile.

The red head frowned. "I don't like you working with him. He's no good for you."

Harry laughed softly. "Relax Charlie. I can handle it."

"I know," the older man chuckled. "Doesn't mean I have to like it," he said as he turned and left.

He watched him go, dreading the conversation he knew was coming.

"So," Rusty said from behind him. "That's him huh? Thought he'd be taller."

"None of your business Ryan," Harry said stiffly as his former lover came to stand beside him.

"What if I said I wanted it to be my business?" Rusty asked as he sent him a sidelong look.

Harry turned to sneer at him. "Well considering Lahiri just walked in, I'd have to say your doing a lousy job of convincing me," he spat as he stalked over to the planning table where Basher was waiting for him.

Rusty sighed as he tilted his head to the side and sent Danny a suffering look. "Couldn't you have waited?"

"Does it look like I had a choice?" The man said as he gestured to the unhappy woman who appeared to have been nagging him.

"Robert what is this about?" Isabel demanded as she stalked towards him in impossibly high heels. "You left! You just dropped me off in the middle of nowhere and left!"

Rusty shrugged. "My job was to reunite you with your father. Nothing more."

The woman frowned. "What about us?"

"There is no us," Rusty said bluntly trying to get rid of the woman. "The last time I got involved with you, I lost the most important thing in my life. It took me years to figure it out. Now that I have a chance at getting it back, there's no way I'm going to get involved with you again."

Isabel's lower lip trembled. "But I thought…"

"Listen, Isabel, I don't love you. I told you that I didn't come back for you and I meant it," Rusty said. "What we had was shallow and pointless. Move on already."

The woman let tears roll down her cheeks. "I hate you Robert!" She yelled before turning to run out of the factory they were using as a base.

"Harsh," Danny said thoughtfully as they watched her go.

"Shut up."

"Hey, I never said it wasn't necessary."

"How'd she find us anyways?" Rusty asked Danny.

"How else?"

"Ah."

"Man always was a bit of an asshole."

"A bit?"

Danny nodded. "True."

"Yep."

"So how bad did that little entrance screw up your chances?" Danny asked contemplatively as they stood watching the Isabel run down the street.

Rusty risked a glance at Harry and winced at the glare he received in return. "Quite a bit I think."

"Huh. You tried saying sorry yet?"

"Kinda hoping to avoid that route."

"Don't blame you. Kid looks like he has a killer right hook."

Rusty snorted. "You should have seen what he did to Isabel the first time they met. He up ended the punch bowl on her and when she tried to have him arrested, he convinced the Chief of Police to suspend her for a week."

"Really?" Danny asked as his face split into a grin thinking of the uptight woman being drenched like that. "How'd he manage that?"

"Turns out they knew each other, Harry volunteered at his son's school or something like that. Told the man that one of his officer's shouldn't participate in such lewd behaviour in public. I swear he had the man thinking she was a prostitute who was propositioning all the men at the charity ball by the time the night was over."

Danny snorted. "Kid's got style."

Rusty shot him a look. "You know, it should be against the rules to call a man that makes more money in a week than we do in a year a kid."

Danny nodded as he considered his friends words. "Should be. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

* * *


	4. Stand or Split

Disclaimer: Writing these gets old real quick. You non-writers might think that it's not a big deal but when you've got multiple stories on the go and you have to write a disclaimer on each and every chapter…well you just want to hurt someone. It stings having to admit that you don't own anything more than the computer you typed your fic on and maybe a few cans of soup.

* * *

Benedict stared.

Harry stared back.

"You seem to have gained another one since last time Ocean," Terry said curiously as he puffed on his cigar. "At least this one cleans up well, much better than your Jethros."

Harry glared at the man. "Are you always so insulting to those you haven't been introduced to?"

Benedict chuckled. "I wasn't aware that I insulted you. It seems I've been remiss."

"I happen to be fond of the Mallory's. Despite their shortcomings," Harry said stiffly while Rusty smirked at Benedicts expense.

Terry considered him for a moment. "Forgive me. I forgot myself momentarily."

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You're forgiven."

"May I have the name of the man who defends his absent friends?"

"No." Danny and Rusty said forcefully at the same time.

"No offence Terry," Rusty said.

"But we don't trust you." Danny said bluntly

"So forgive us if we won't make it easier for you to harass one of ours who hasn't maligned you in some way," Rusty finished.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said thoughtfully as he ignored Rusty sputtering behind him as well as Danny's quiet groan.

Benedict's eyes narrowed in recognition. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. I've heard great things about you."

Harry smiled and Benedict had to suppress the need to shudder. "I'm sure you have. Danny, Ryan, would you two be so kind as to wait in the car for me?"

"No."

Danny gave him a look. "You gonna be long?"

Harry turned his smile on him. "Not at all."

- - -

"So Mr. Benedict I'm sure you understand the consequences of what will happen should you continue to badger my associates," Harry said with an easy-going grin.

Benedict frowned. "I know who really stole the egg. You know who really stole the egg."

"Ah, but why would anyone take your word, when I have evidence that clearly shows Toulour stealing it? Along with the photos of the two of you conspiring…. Well it doesn't look all that good for you Mr. Benedict."

"What is it you want from me then Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged with a shit eating grin. "Not much. However, if anything were to happen to Ocean's Eleven, or any of their associates who may have helped them in paying you back… well let's just say you wouldn't like the outcome."

"Why are you protecting them?" Benedict asked with a scowl. "What's in it for you?"

"Not a hell of a lot," Harry replied bluntly. "I just don't like your choice of associates. Toulour is an ass. By choosing to work with him you've made a lot of enemies. I just happen to be one of the more powerful ones. Now, do we have an agreement?"

Benedict fiddled with the papers on his desk before pinning him with a dark look. "Fine. All I wanted was my money, you have my word that I won't take any further action against Daniel Ocean or his associates."

"Thank you Mr. Benedict," Harry said with a grin. "I'll show myself out."

- - -

"Wow," Danny breathed in awe later that night. "I think if I didn't love Tess as much as I did, I'd be in love."

"Flattery will get you no where Mr. Ocean," Harry teased as he raised his glass of scotch. "You're not my type."

Danny grinned. "I think I should feel offended."

"Well, if the shoe fits," Reuben jabbed at him playfully.

"So he really agreed to back off?" Frank asked. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Damn," Frank said playfully. "Any chance I can get you to talk to my creditors?"

Harry chuckled before he caught sight of Rusty frowning at the end of the table. "Who shoved a baseball bat up your ass tonight?"

Rusty looked up with glare. "Real mature. Did you stop to think about what Benedict is going to do to you in retaliation? He knows your name now."

The green eyed man cocked an eyebrow. "Hmmm…. No, not really. Besides, my name is what's going to protect me in this instance. He wouldn't dare try anything against me now. He knows if he comes after me I'll make the Bellagio job look like a kid's game."

Rusty swore. "I-"

"We," Danny corrected with a shit eating grin knowing that whatever point Rusty was about to bring up would be shot to smithereens by the green eyed young man.

"Thank you," Rusty said as he rolled his eyes. "We should never have taken you to see him. Did you honestly think that Benedict wouldn't have cameras or recording devices…," he trailed off once he saw Harry's widening grin.

"You mean," Harry paused to take a drink before waving his glass dramatically. "The various technological devices that coincidentally broke down moments before I entered the building? The ones Benedict didn't realize where malfunctioning until five minutes after my departure. Those recording devices?"

"You," Turk said reverently as he got up to kneel before him while the others watched dumbstruck, "are my God."

"Get off the floor dumbass," Virgil rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I can't take you anywhere."

"Shut up asshole," Turk shot back. "I'm worshipping my God here."

Harry sighed contently. "Don't you just love it when a plan comes together?"

"And you let this guy go why?" Danny hissed at Rusty.

Rusty sighed. "I ask myself that everyday."

* * *


End file.
